KyuMinnnnnnnnnnnnnn…… 1shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Ah…ah..terus Kyu…terus, sedikit lagi" " Aku sudah berusaha memasukkannya, tapi kenapa agak susah Hyung?" " Apa punyamu yang kecil, jadinya susah masuk"


" KyuMinnnnnnnnnnnnnn…" 1shoot

Mian, q lagi eror jadinya buat FF ini. hehehehe, coz dapat sms dari temen SMA ku yang gokil, jadinya ku buat deh FF ini. kikikikikikikiki :D

Genre : sesuai pikiran readers hahahahaha :D

Cast.

Member Super Junior

Para member Super Junior yang kelelahan pulang dari aktifitas yang dilakukan Mereka seharian, membuat Mereka hanya bisa menikmati kelelahan Mereka sembari duduk dan menonton Televisi. Namun, acara Televisi mengalahkan rasa penasaran Mereka terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam kamar Mereka berdua.

" Hyung, sejak kembali dari tadi. Kenapa Mereka berdua lama sekali di dalam Kamar Mereka?" tanya Donghae penasaran

" Paling juga Mereka sedang beristirahat" sahut Teukie

" Tapi…menurutku Mereka tidak sedang beristirahat Hyung, coba Kalian dengarkan…seperti ada suara desahan dari dalam Kamar Mereka" ujar Donghae kembali.

Karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae, Merekapun menjadi hening, dan Mereka menghampiri Kamar Kyumin. Merekapun mendekatkan telinga Mereka pada pintu Kamar Kyumin.

" Ah…ah…Kyu sakit"

" Masa begini saja sakit Hyung?, ayo dicoba lagi"

" Tapi sakit Kyu"

" Lama-lama juga tidak akan sakit kok Hyung"

" Nee…Kita lakukan lagi"

Para Member membelalakkan mata Mereka, dan Mereka saling menatap.

" Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin Hyung?" bisik Eunhyuk pelan

" Hyung…, apa jangan-jangan Mereka?" Donghae berpikir yang tidak-tidak

" Ah..itu tidak mungkin" sahut Yesung

Kemudian, Merekapun kembali menguping untuk mendengarkan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" Ah…ah…ah…Kyu…masih sakit"

" Kok masih sakit ya Hyung?"

" Molla"

"Owh, Aku tahu…, sebaiknya Aku masukkan ke mulutku saja, biar nanti tidak sakit"

"Nde, sebaiknya seperti itu saja Kyu"

~ Member Suju ~

" Hyung…ini semakin tidak benar saja" bisik Shindong pada Teukie

" Aku masih tidak percaya jika Mereka begitu" sahut Wookie

"Mm…" yang lain mengangguk setuju

~ Kamar Kyumin ~

" Mm…ah…mm…ah…sepertinya Kamu berhasil Kyu"

" Hehehehe…siapa dulu donk Hyung"

" Bagaimana Hyung?, Apa Hyung senang?"

"Nde, ayo masukkan lagi"

"Nee"

" Kamu semakin hebat saja Kyu"

" Hehehehe…:D"

" Sedikit lagi Kyu…sedikit lagi masuk"

" Nee…tahan ya Hyung"

" Eoh…"

" Ah…ah..terus Kyu…terus, sedikit lagi"

" Aku sudah berusaha memasukkannya, tapi kenapa agak susah Hyung?"

" Apa punyamu yang kecil, jadinya susah masuk"

" Aish…punya Hyung yang kecil"

" Aish …sudahlah, jika terasa susah, paksa dan dorong untuk dimasukkan"

" Sudah, tapi susah…"

" Kalau begitu, Kita ganti posisi saja"

" Nee, mungkin itu lebih baik"

" Nah, sekarang Kita gantian melakukannya. Sekarang, biar Hyung yang mencoba memasukkannya"

"Nee…"

" Tahan ya Kyu"

" Ok Hyung… ^_^"

" Aduh…sakit Hyung"

" Hust…pelan-pelan, nanti ketahuan yang lain"

"Nee, Hyung benar"

" Tahan ya, sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyakitimu"

"Gwencana Hyung, Aku akan menahan rasa sakitnya"

~ Member Suju~

" Apa tidak ada Yeoja di Dunia ini, sampai-sampai Mereka melakukan itu?" ujar Yesung pelan

" Molla?" sahut Donghae polos

~ Kamar Kyumin ~

" Hyung…sakit"

" Bukannya tadi Kamu bilang Kamu bisa menahannya?"

"Nde, tapi ternyata sakit ya Hyung"

" Nde, maka dari itu tahan sedikit ya…Aku akan memasukkannya"

" Nee…"

" Kenapa susah juga ya?"

" Hyung…sebaiknya Kita lakukan dengan posisi tidur saja, siapa tahu masuk?"

" Mm…Nee, Kita coba saja"

~ Member Suju~

" Hyung…Aku semakin merinding" ujar Eunhyuk yang bulu kuduknya mulai bergidik

" Nde, na do Hyung" sahut Wookie

" Sebaiknya Kita dobrak saja Hyung?" saran Siwon pelan

" Aish…, jangan dulu…Hyung masih penasaran nih" sahut Teukie yang masih fokus mendengarkan dari pintu Kamar Kyumin.

~ Kamar Kyumin ~

" Hyung…masih sakit"

" Bagaimana jika sakitnya Kamu nikmati saja, siapa tahu saja semakin lama tidak akan sakit lagi"

" Eoh…"

" Ah…Awh...ah…ah…sakit Hyung"

"Kamu ini seperti anak kecil saja, sebentar lagi masuk kok Kyu"

" Tahan ya…mm…mm…mm…"

" Ah…ah…ah…"

" Awh…huft…akhirnya masuk juga Hyung"

" Ottoke?"

" Hehehehe…meskipun sudah masuk, tapi Hyung lihat donk, berdarah nih"

" Mwo?, hehehehe…mian Kyu…habisnya kecil sekali sih, jadinya berdarahkan"

~ Member suju ~

" Mwo?, berdarah?" bisik Mereka terkejut

" Ini sudah tidak bisa di tolerir lagi, Kita dobrak saja pintu Kamar Mereka" saran Teukie kepada yang lain

"Nee…" angguk Mereka setuju.

Tanpa aba-aba, akhirnya Merekapun langsung mendobrak Pintu Kamar Kyumin. Bruakkkkk…saat Pintu Kamar Kyumin terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun membelalakkan mata Mereka dan masih dalam posisi Kyuhyun berada di atas kasur, sedangkan Sungmin duduk di tepi kasurnya.

" Kyuminnnnnnnnnnnn…" seru Member Suju

" Ka..kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bingung

" Apa yang Kalian berdua lakukan…HAH…" bentak Teukie pada Mereka berdua. Para Member Sujupun kemudian menghampiri Mereka.

" Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok" sahut Sungmin

" Kenapa Kami mendengar suara desahan…ah..ah..ah..sakit begitu?" tanya Donghae polos

" Mwo?...jadi Kalian menguping Kami dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menahan tawanya

" Nde…" sahut yang lain polos. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa Mereka saat melihat wajah para Member Suju yang kesal pada tindakan Mereka.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" tawa Kyumin

" Kenapa Kalian tertawa?" bentak Teukie pada Mereka

" Apa Kalian pikir Kami ini melakukan hal yang senonoh?" ujar Sungmin dan masih tertawa geli.

" Apa Kalian pikir Kami ini bodoh, Kami mendengar semuanya…" bentak Yesung pada Mereka

" Aish…Semua Hyungku ini sangat polos, coba Kalian lihat ini" Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari manisnya yang berdarah akibat Sungmin memasukkan cincin secara paksa ke dalam jari manisnya.

" Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang bingung kenapa Kyuhyun menunjukkan jarinya yang berdarah itu pada Mereka

" Hyung..tadi Kyuhyun meminta bantuanku untuk mempaskan cincin ini, karena cincin ini mau Ia berikan pada Ahra. Karena di jari manisku tidak cukup, makanya Aku memasukkan ke jarinya, dan ternyata meskipun masuk ke dalam jari manis Kyuhyun, tapi gara-gara Aku, jari manisnya jadi berdarah" sahut Sungmin menjelaskan

" Lalu…tadi yang Kyuhyun masukkan ke dalam mulutnya apaan?" tanya Wookie yang polosnya tidak ketulungan

" Hahahahaha…, yang kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku itu, ya cincin ini Hyung, karena siapa tahu saja, karena licin cincin ini jadi masuk ke dalam jarinya Sungmin Hyung" jelas Kyuhyun

" Aish…Kyuhyun jorok" sahut Shindong

" Hyaaa…bukannya Hyung dan Eunhyuk Hyung juga jorok, dan Aku kan belajar dari Kalian…HAHAHAHAHA…"

PLETAKKKK…, Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah jitakan mulus dari Teukie

" Aish hyung…, kenapa menjitak kepalaku?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal dan memasang wajah cemberutnya

" Dasar evil…Kamu juga Sungmin…apa Kamu sudah ketularan evil darinya?, Kalian berdua ini, telah membuat Kami kesal dan salah paham saja" ujar Teukie kesal pada Mereka

" Siapa suruh Hyung menguping, kan Hyung sendiri yang salah" sahut Kyuhyun membela diri

" Mwo?" para Member membelalakkan mata Mereka karena terkejut.

" Hahahahahaha…, secara tidak langsung Kami telah mengerjai Kalian semua…HAHAHAHHAA…" batin Kyumin.

Fin

Hehehe, mian kalau FF nya jelek :P


End file.
